Healing From the Pain-Pouring out My Feelings
by WriterGirl01
Summary: Desprition on the inside thanks for reading.


Pouring out My Feelings

By: WriterGirl01

**This is a little sneak peck of a sequel I have for Future of Darkness, called Healing From the Pain. This story will take place for fours into the future were Kat and Peter have gotten married and have a newborn daughter named Amy Kathleen Asher. Casper is still trying to forget what has happen to him in Future of Darkness and now he has to deal with the fact that his Uncle Stretch has told his family that he and Dr. Harvey are in love. There will be a little bit of Stretch's fleshie life in the scene about how and why he left and Stinkie and Fatso left Whipstaff in the month of October 30, 1895 just two months before Casper passed away. In this scene Casper is missing his friend and only love. He is telling out loud about how he feels for her and trying to deal with the fact that the trio are not talking to each other. A/N**

Casper sat on the lighthouse looking out to the sea. It has been four months since Kathleen left to start a new life with her now husband Peter Asher and their newborn daughter Amy. Kat has not come by Whipstaff much since she had found out about what was going on between her dad, Dr. Harvey and his Uncle Stretch. Casper had to admit he was a little shocked by his uncle choosing a fleshie to love. But he always knew that his uncle was gay. It did not change anything for Casper; he still loved his uncle with all his heart and soul. He just wished Kat could just accept that they were in love.

In his Uncle David's life he was never that happy with the women he was dating. His father always thought that his little brother was not ready to settle down and get married. That he chose to bring them to his bed and leave them when he had no use for them after. This always ended up having many fights between the two McFadden brothers. Uncle David would always tell my father to mind his own business and to leave the way he wanted to live his life alone. But Casper's father never seems to get the information that his Uncle David was not happy with his life. At the age of 12 Casper knew that his uncle was not happy being with those women, and when he thought no one could hear him he would cry, little did he know Casper had always heard him crying feeling sorry for his uncle that he was not happy. He knew that his favorite uncle was only truly happy when he saw his best friend, Augustus Nightingale. Casper had always liked the man that made his Uncle happy.

But one day his uncle made a mistake to invite Augustus' over for a cup of tea. They were talking about taken Casper to Boston for Halloween without his brother finding out. J.T. McFadden did not want Casper do anything with his younger brothers that he did not approve of. Halloween was one of them. He wanted Casper to only study and never have fun. When Stretch would play pirate with him his older brother get into a fight with him demanding that he leave Whipstaff. David knew that his brother could not be trusted with his nephew and was trying to find a lawyer that will allow him to have soul custody of his beloved nephew. He knew his brother was not right in the head to take care of him and wanted to help his brother, but all he cared about was his damn inventions and not his son or his baby brothers.

They had come up with a plan that his brother would believe. That they were going to take Casper to Boston to learn of American history in Boston to help him in his schooling. David was so happy being around Augustus and taking his nephew out for the day was topping on the cake. This is when they would tell Casper that they were in love and wanted Casper to be their son. He knew that the boy would not want to leave his father, but it was the only way to protect his nephew from his father. He was going to kidnap his only nephew from his father. The two lead in to each other and began to kiss. To make matters worse with his brother then before J.T. came home with Casper right behind him.

Casper saw the happy face of his uncle fall off being replace by that of fear. Augustus looked at Casper's uncle then at his father with his skin going pale. "Jonathan we can explain. Just try to calm down and let David and me explain." Augustus said pulling out from the chair as fast as his feet would allow him too. Casper's father put both of his hands into fists and pulled David out of the set. Casper was afraid he had never seen his father so mad before. Before he knew it his father had took a hold of him with his other hand.

J.T. looked at Casper with murder in his eyes. Casper gulped knowing that his father was going to hurt his uncle and he was scared that he was next after he took care of them. "Get out boy!" Was all J.T. said to his son. Casper did not wait to tell him twice and ran out of the room. What his father did not know Casper went to the next room and listened to the right wall that was closer to the room that the adults were in.

All Casper can remember about the fight is that his father said he never wanted to see his uncles again and that Casper was never going to leave Whipstaff with them. Then everything goes black. He knew that there were important parts of his life and death that he could not remember. Maybe just maybe the doc could help him remember with hypnosis.

Now he had a reason for being out here on this cold night. He needed time to think of his feelings for Kat and how to deal with her being married to Peter and having a baby girl. "I know this is wrong of me to say but I wanted her to be with me until she passed on God. I know I am being selfish of her feelings too Peter but I cannot help it. I am in love with her. I hate the fact that they had a baby girl. You know God when I found out that Kat was pregnant I wished to high heaven that she lost the baby and that Peter would leave her. Some friendly ghost huh, after all that has happened to me she still went ahead with marrying Peter. I think she cannot look at me anymore because I have no right eye and the fact that I was rape by that piece of shit. To me God I think she thinks of me has damaged goods. Funny the trio treat me better now then they have in a long time. I just wish I could go back and undo all of this mess. God I just want her to love me is that so wrong?" Casper said with a tear coming down his left eye.

"There is nothing wrong with that Short Sheet but you have to let her go." Someone said behind his back. Casper turned around to face his Uncle Stretch. He floated to where Casper was taking a hold of him and putting him in his lap. Casper snuggled into his Uncle loving the warmth of the older ghost. "Casper you have to accept that Kat is not going to be yours. She is happy with Peter and Amy. If you truly love her kiddo you will let her go to be happy. I do not want to see you in pain anymore. You have suffered too much for my own liking. I think it is time for you to take sessions with the doc. You need to deal with all that you have been through for the past four years. I just want my happy friendly nephew back. Not this dark and sad nephew. I do not want you be like him." Stretch said putting his hand on Casper's black eye patch. "Dose it still hurt Casper?" He asked him.

"Sometimes but not as bad as before. Spooky is being a pain about it. He wants to see why I wear it. He thinks I am trying to be cool or something. I just want him to stop touching my face. I keep telling him to leave me alone but he does not stop." Casper said looking at his uncle.

"Do no worry I will talk to Miss. B. about that. And if that do not work then Spooky will hear from me. Come on lets go home. I got to put the cream on your eye before you go to sleep." Stretch said putting Casper into his arms and went back to Whipstaff.

Casper wanted to ask a question but he did not know how his uncle would respond to his question. "Uncle Stretch?" Casper said to his uncle.

"What is it Short Sheet?" Stretch asked him.

He took a deep breath. "When are you guys going to stop fighting with each other?" Casper asked.

"I do not know Short Sheet. I really do not know. I hope they will just accept the fact that I am gay. But I think this is the end of the Ghostly Trio. But do not worry I will think of something." Stretch said giving Casper a kiss on the forehead, as they got closer to the manor.

All Casper could do was nodded his head yes to his uncle and fell asleep in his arms. He had hope that they will make up for the fight. He hated seeing them fight so much. As they got into Casper's room. Stretch was too tried to go to the doc's room. So he put himself and Casper into Casper's bed and fell asleep wishing that he could come up with a plan to get his brother's to love and to look up to him like they always did.


End file.
